the_infected_walkingdeadfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Dead Rise Again
When the Dead Rise Again is the first episode of the first season of The Infection. It's also the first episode overall. While the story is written is 2018, the events of this episode take place in May 21 2013, day 11 of the outbreak. Plot A group of survivors want to enter the cities, but trouble gets to them first. Synopsis Day 11, 05:46 PM, May 21 2013 Chris and many others were waiting at a camp nearby the road. It was told that the big cities were safe, so everyone decided to go to there. People were scared, afraid. The dead had risen again. Chris would do everything to keep his wife Emily and his son Aiden save. Mark was the same. His wife Alice was taking care of their daughter Ruby. He became angry when officer Thompson told them they just had to wait. “We have family’s here! I’m not just going to wait for these freaks to eat my family!” Ronald was sitting with some others at the campfire. Everyone always described him as a funny person. He was also quite optimistic, and tried to make the best out of this apocalypse. They were all waiting, together with many other survivors. Nathan was making fun of officer Albert, they always called him the Minigolf Grandpa, because he always likes to play minigolf. Officer Thompson was still saying the same thing. “Mace will be here in a few hours, have patience!” No one really liked him. Chris decided to sit at the campfire and was listening to Ronald making jokes. It was getting dark, Chris noticed. Mark saw someone named Steven calling his wife. “I’m coming, Caroline! I just have to wait a while and then I can reach the city.” An elder man named George was chatting with Albert. “Those were the times right, Al? We had no worries back then.” Albert smiled. “We had some problems. We are elder men. I don’t know how old you are, but did you experience World War II as a kid?” George shook his head. “I’m old but not that old, I’m from 1948. You know, I used to be a hunter. Yes, I..” Suddenly, the camp heard screams. A teenager named Theresa was screaming as she saw some of the monsters coming. Everyone get in your cars!” Officer Thompson shouted. Everyone was over the place, and people left the place. Chris and Mark were ensuring their family were fine, and brought them to safety. Albert and George hopped in a car and drove away. Everyone was leaving, but Thompson his keys fell. He tried to find it, but got surrounded by the monsters...the zombies. Thompson pulled out his gun, shooting some of them. He crawled on his car, but he was dragged off and devoured. People watched in horror, before leaving too. Credits * Chris Adams * Emily Jones/Adams * Aiden Adams * Mark Hughes * Alice Whitley/Hughes * Ruby Hughes * Officer Thompson * Ronald Harding * Nathan * Albert Halls * Steven * George Fisher * Theresa Patton * Caroline (Mentioned only) Deaths * Officer Thompson – Devoured by walkers. Trivia * First Appearance of Chris Adams. * First Appearance of Emily Jones. * First Appearance of Aiden Adams. * First Appearance of Mark Hughes. * First Appearance of Alice Whitley. * First Appearance of Ruby Hughes. * First Appearance of Ronald Harding. * First Appearance of Albert Halls. * First Appearance of Steven. * First Appearance of George Fisher. * First Appearance of Theresa Patton. * First (and Last) Appearance of Officer Thompson. * First mention of Caroline. * This is the series premiere of The Infected. * Officer Thompson is the first character to die.